Vehicle driver assist systems that use a camera to monitor the environment surrounding the vehicle are known. For example, one particular type of driver assist system monitors the area in front of the vehicle and uses a forward looking camera. It is common to mount a forward looking driver assist system to the front windshield of the vehicle. Such a forward looking driver assist system can aid a driver in the operation of a motor vehicle by providing operational information such as a potential collision, lane or roadway departure, location of pedestrians, road sign information, etc. Driver assist systems could also be mounted to other vehicle locations such as the rear window. Data from the driver assist system is provided to other vehicle systems to provide the driver with a warning, haptic or tactile feedback, and/or autonomous control of the vehicle.
One known arrangement for mounting an accessory to a vehicle windshield is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,742.